


Like Orpheus and Eurydice

by AuraSweet13



Category: Wonderland: A New Alice - Murphy/Boyd/Wildhorn
Genre: F/M, Orpheus and Eurydice Myth, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13
Summary: "There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he was Orpheus in this equation."





	Like Orpheus and Eurydice

Sometimes, literature that was decidedly not from Wonderland, or created by Wonderlanders, slipped into their world

If the Queen knew, no doubts she’d have a fit.

But she didn’t know.

When she was about twenty one years of age, Madeline found a curiously small tome in the Queen’s library. It was plain, tan colored. Even the binding was unremarkable.

However, not everything about this tome was plain.

Along the spine were three words, written in beautiful cursive: _Orpheus and Eurydice_.

Curious, she took it off the shelf and tucked it under her hat so it was hidden, leaving the library.

 

Morris Hare was her best (and only, but that was besides the point) friend here-the old Hatter didn’t count, he was more like her father than her friend.

She shared everything with Morris.

Including the strange book she’d found. Although, it was only one story, which accounted for its small size.

“That’s so sad.” Madeline whispered once they’d finished it. “He was so _close_ , and he ruined it! Because he didn’t trust her enough to have faith that she would be following him! Who _does_ that?”

“I don’t know.” Morris’ tone was just as quiet as her own, and she felt his hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles.

 

He would, evidently. He would do something like that.

Morris Hare stood in the darkened workshop of Madeline Hatter. Even without any lights, he knew this workshop as well as he knew his own bedroom, or the rabbit hole patterns of Wonderland.

He didn’t feel like he deserved to turn the lights on, so instead he stood there in the dark., hoping that by doing so he wouldn’t see all the hats and be reminded of what he’d done. Of his cowardice.

He’d known full well what would happen by giving the list to Alice and the White Knight, much like Orpheus had been told what would happen if he looked back at Eurydice before they were safely out of the Underworld: She would be lost to him forever.

But he didn’t listen. Didn’t heed the warnings.

And now...she was gone.

And everyone who knew about the Land Below, knew that once you were banished down there, there was no getting out.

Morris had done that to her.

He’d basically signed her sentence himself.

There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he was Orpheus in this equation.

And now he had to live with it.


End file.
